


Caramel Latte

by haanon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, lowkey dongjun if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: Byeongkwan couldn't help but be attracted to the handsome stranger who ordered the caramel iced latte.





	Caramel Latte

**Author's Note:**

> coffee shop aus always get me bc they're so fluffy!!
> 
> i was listening to bolbbalgan4 - galaxy while writing this, it's such a cute song!! :-) so lowkey inspired by bolbbalgan4? (it was the first line)

The sound of the doorbell chime gently signified a new customer, and Byeongkwan turned around to see who the face was. He immediately ducked his head down, hiding behind the white countertop. He felt his face becoming hot, his cheeks definitely turning a shade of red instead of their usual pale color.

"Welcome to Cacti Cafe, how can we help you?" The cashier and his best friend, Donghun, asked. "Oh, it's you again! Your usual order?"

The tall, handsome male nodded, taking out his wallet. He handed Donghun the usual amount of cash and sat in his usual seat which was near the window in the back of the cafe.

Byeongkwan could see Donghun smirking at him from the corner of his eye and he shot back a glare. Once the handsome stranger began reading his book, Byeongkwan immediately began working on his order.

For the past couple of months, the same handsome man had been coming in so often to the point the employees, especially Byeongkwan, knew the man's order - a caramel iced latte - by memory. When the stranger - dubbed as Latte Dude - first came in, Byeongkwan was at the register and was completely smitten to the point he was unable to face Latte Dude without turning red in the face. He had stuttered in embarrassment and wasn't able to face the stranger ever since.

"Come on," Donghun sighed, nudging Byeongkwan with his foot after the blonde male was finished making the order. "Just hand it to him and ask for his name. It isn't that hard!"

"Says you! When you first met Junhee hyung you wouldn't look at him for a whole week because in your words - oh my god he's cute as fluff!" Byeongkwan snapped, his voice changing into a girly tone to mock the other. Donghun slapped the other's shoulder, earning a yelp in reply.

"That's different! Come on, you never know, he might like you, too!" Donghun hissed, pushing the stranger's order towards Byeongkwan.

"I don't want to!" Byeongkwan whined childishly, flashing puppy eyes towards his hyung. Donghun didn't budge a bit, the two continuing to push the cup back and forth.

"Look, how about this," Donghun offered, Byeongkwan stopping to listen to the deal. "We play rock, paper, scissors. If I win, you bring his order to him, ask for his name, and his number. If you win, then you get to do whatever with me for the rest of the day."

"Four days."

"Two days."

"Three days."

"Two days and a half."

"Deal!" Byeongkwan agreed and the two held out their hands.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors!"

The two boys dramatically threw out their hands and Byeongkwan let out a broken cry, dropping to the floor. Donghun had threw out rock while Byeongkwan threw out scissors, and the oldest hyung cheered in delight.

"Scissors... I thought you were my best friend... Byeongkwan dramatically sobbed, clutching his scissors to his chest. Donghun rolled his eyes and handed Byeongkwan the cup.

"We all know that _I'm_ your best friend. Now shoo, go get your man's number," Donghun said, waving the blonde off. Byeongkwan grumbled underneath his breath and grabbed the latte.

He kept his head down as he approached closer and closer. He could feel his heart beating faster with every step and he became even more nervous.

"H-Here's your order, s-sir," Byeongkwan stuttered and the set the cup down.

Latte Dude looked up, and Byeongkwan couldn't help but stare awkwardly because damn, he was handsome as hell! As much as he wanted to run away and maybe kill his best friend, he knew that Donghun would most likely kill him first if he didn't complete his side of the deal.

"Thank you," Latte Dude said and Byeongkwan audibly gulped.

"Can I... Ask for your name?" Byeongkwan squeaked and the man gave him a smile.

"I honestly thought you'd never ask," the man admitted shyly. "My name's Seyoon."

Seyoon. Wow, even his name was handsome. Byeongkwan immediately broke out of his trance, shaking his head wildly before asking the next question.

"CanIhaveyournumber?" Byeongkwan said quickly, the other man's features forming into confusion then into another small smile.

"A little slower, please?" Seyoon asked, his smile getting wider. He probably knew what he said, this guy!

"Can I have your number?" Byeongkwan repeated slowly, knowing his face definitely looked like a tomato at this point. "Why not?" Seyoon shrugged, the smile still on his face. He got out a pen from his bag and scribbled digits onto a napkin, handing it to Byeongkwan.

"T-Thanks..." Byeongkwan mumbled, immediately dashing to Donghun, who was behind the counter.

"And how did it go?" Donghun asked, sliding up next to the blonde.

"Holy shit, I actually have his number!" Byeongkwan quietly squealed, shaking his best friend's shoulders.

"Give him a text really quick. I'll cover for you, okay?" Donghun assured and Byeongkwan enthusiastically nodded, rushing to the break room.

_Hi, this is Byeongkwan, the guy that you just gave your number to ＞_＜_

Byeongkwan immediately regretted sending the text because _who the fuck says that_? He sounded like an idiot!

_That was quick, and hi to you too :)_

Byeongkwan couldn't help but smile like a fool when he read the message. It was a step further than what he ever imagined.

_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me this weekend_

_I mean, if you don't want to_

_But your friend said you like the arcade_

_and say thank you to your friend for me_

Byeongkwan squealed once again, but read the latest message again, his brows scrunching up in confusion.

_Of course I would!! ♪( ´▽｀) By the way, what did Donghun do?? (´･_･`)_

The reply came immediately.

_I told him I liked you, so he's been helping me for a few weeks now_

"Donghun hyung, you little shit!" Byeongkwan yelled. "You fucking knew!"

"And I'm not sorry!" Donghun shouted back.

He peeked outside to see his crush laughing at their banter. Byeongkwan hid, giggling to himself like a teenage girl.

"Oh my god. I'm actually going on a date with Seyoon," he whispered and giggled to himself once again.

Byeongkwan would be finally going on a date with the handsome man who ordered the caramel latte.


End file.
